Dungeons of Dredmor Wiki
Dungeons of Dredmor [http://www.gaslampgames.com Dungeons of Dredmor] is a roguelike indie game released on July 13, 2011 by Gaslamp Games. The game features tile-based graphics. A DLC release for the game entitled "Realm of the Diggle Gods" was also released later that year. A second DLC called "You Have To Name The Expansion Pack" was released on June 5, 2012. A third DLC called "Conquest of the Wizardlands" was released on August 1, 2012. The game has extensive support for user created modifications. You can buy it from dungeonsofdredmor.com, Desura or Steam. Development In an interview with RPGWatch, game's artist David Baumgart explains that the game is based on an "immature build of a humorous roguelike game" that the game's programmer Nicholas Vining had been working on since 2006. He also notes that the game's art sets the game apart from traditional roguelikes that feature ASCII graphics. Gameplay The game starts as the player assumes the role of the game's main character entering a hostile dungeon crawler environment. The player enters a dungeon at the top floor and gradually progresses down through levels of increasing difficulty. Each level is a randomly generated maze of interconnected rooms, filled with monsters, traps, loot, and various objects. The game world is laid out in a tile-based square grid viewed from a top-down perspective, where the player, enemies, and various items and objects occupy discrete squares. The game is turn-based, and both the player and numerous enemies take turns performing actions. Each turn the player may move to or attack monsters in adjacent squares, pick up, drop, and use items, and interact with various in-game objects. As in most role-playing games, the player has several character statistics that determine their effectiveness in various aspects of gameplay. The player begins the game with 7 chosen skills, which may be further improved as the player gains experience levels. The combat focuses on melee, ranged, and magic attacks, as well as use of items and skills. Weapons and equipment can be worn to improve player's defences and abilities. The player carries an inventory of items, which can include various foods, drinks, potions, crafting materials, etc. Shops are also featured on every floor, where players may buy and sell equipment and consumables; however, stealing from a shop will result in the player being attacked by many powerful enemies. The objective of the game is ostensibly to find and slay the eponymous Lord Dredmor, the ruler of the dungeons. However, doing so is difficult, and per the developers' own admittance, the objective is more often to see how far one can get before dying, and then try again. The game features three levels of difficulty - Elvishly Easy, Dwarven Moderation, and Going Rogue, equivalent to Easy, Normal, and Hard, respectively. Character permadeath may be enabled or disabled during character creation. Story Long ago, the Dark Lord Dredmor was bound in the darkest dungeons beneath the earth by great and mighty heroes. Centuries later, the magical bonds that hold him in place are loosening and his power grows ever stronger. The land cries out for a new hero, a powerful warrior or a mystic wizard like those spoken of in the prophecies of yore. What they have, unfortunately, is you... Step into the Dungeons of Dredmor! Embrace your destiny! Face evil of the likes the world has never known - the terrifying Swarmies, the undulating Thrusties, and the adoreable nest-building Diggles. Worship Inconsequentia, the Goddess of Pointless Sidequests, or try your luck as a devotee of the nameless Lutefisk God. Cast powerful magic learned from the dark business warlocks of the school of Necronomiconomics, or summon the Viking Runes of your ancestors to blast your foes with thunder and lightning! Discover the power that can be had by wielding a bizarre armament of devastating weaponry such as the Interdimensional Axe, the Plastic Ring, and the Invisible Shield (if you can remember where you left it). Wield shoes decorated by the Dwarven Glittersmiths, all of whom have now committed suicide because of their shame, and embrace the joys of destroying giant moustache-wielding brick demons with a mace decorated with tawdry, delicious bacon. While you’re at it, be prepared to die. A lot. In hideous, screaming pain that makes you throw your keyboard out the window. The Dungeons of Dredmor await. Are you ready for them? Stats Your character stats are based on the seven skills you pick on the beggining of the game (and which ones you level up), equipped items and any buffs/debuffs you might have at the moment. The primary attributes are Burliness, Nimbleness, Sagacity, Caddishness, Savvy and Stubborness, each raising your secondary attributes. Skills In Dungeons of Dredmor, your character doesn't have a "class" (or class of any sort, for that matter) -- instead, you define your abilities by choosing seven Skills. Each grants access to a variety of different abilities, such as enhancing your strength with a specific type of weapon, or the knowledge to craft things from various items found around the dungeon. As you level, you gain further abilities from each skill family, making you even more powerful. Skills are broken into three groups: Warrior, Rogue and Wizard. For more information on what this means check out Leveling With Skill! in the attributes page. Crafting Various items in Dungeons of Dredmor can be obtained though crafting, using different tools and items. Some items require you to have a minimum crafting level, while others need you to find the recipe first. Available crafts are Alchemy, Tinkering, Smithing and Wandcrafting. Items Dungeons of Dredmor has hundreds of items. They are classified as Weapons, Armour, Consumables, Crafting Ingredients and Miscellaneous. You can find them by defeating enemies, unlocking chests, buying from the shop or simply picking them up from the ground. __NOEDITSECTION__ ru: Category:Browse